


【蜥傭】約束型男友

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 蜥佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: *蜥傭說真的，人好少，好少糧*蜥傭多好啊各位!快來看看這對可愛的配對阿!!*快把這個坑挖深阿阿阿阿!!*其他人神奇的友誼向(但還是建立在all傭上*忽然開車忽然煞車





	【蜥傭】約束型男友

**Author's Note:**

> *蜥傭說真的，人好少，好少糧  
> *蜥傭多好啊各位!快來看看這對可愛的配對阿!!  
> *快把這個坑挖深阿阿阿阿!!  
> *其他人神奇的友誼向(但還是建立在all傭上  
> *忽然開車忽然煞車

盧基諾和奈布是一對  
這是整個莊園都知道的事  
追求刺激的傭兵和攻擊力強勢的瘋狂科學家再一起，一點也不奇怪  
所以當盧基諾摟著他向眾人宣告這消息時，很多人都給予的祝福  
年紀最小的園丁是首當其衝衝來抱住他歡呼的人  
對於她來說，愛情是神聖且幸福的象徵  
但對於傭兵來說，這是惡夢的開始

盧基諾的占有慾很強  
這在對方還在追他時他就隱約發現到的  
在遊戲中，對方不令色盡全力追逐他，把他打趴在地上  
這對追求刺激的傭兵來說求之不得  
他那時是覺得對方是以自己為餌，釣出那些想幫他治療的人  
但後來他才發現，這瘋狂的科學家只是不喜歡別人治療時碰他，所以去攻擊別人  
“我不喜歡看那些手觸碰你身體的樣子”這是盧基諾有天和他證實的話  
莊園裡的人多少都會有些奇怪的個性，而盧基諾在一般時行為都良好，所以奈布也沒多管  
瘋狂的科學家在愛情方面有些生澀，生澀到會在杯子底邊畫一個歪扭的愛心再裝上可可  
久而久之，對方有時候細心的呵護有些打動了他  
成家立業一直都是職業傭兵的希望  
他們的世界太過血腥  
在一次接過盧基諾手中的可可後，他朝科學家勾勾手指  
盧基諾先是一愣，然後有些閃躲的眼神又強迫自己看著眼前的人兒再慢慢走近  
對方很緊張。奈布心想  
盧基諾緊張或是興奮時會不停吐出長舌，這點可以看出  
“緊張甚麼?”他笑，伸手去抓蜥蜴人的領子，小巧的嘴微張，微軟的唇輕觸上那同樣覆蓋鱗片的冰冷唇上  
對方呼吸急促，很快便反客為主壓住他的頭給予深吻  
盧基諾的舌頭很長，捲住傭兵的舌不停摩擦攪弄  
“咕…嗚…咕嗚”長舌不停攻向脆弱敏感的喉管，奈布只能仰頭張著嘴含住他的舌  
這樣接吻一點也不舒適，他心裡翻個白眼  
“嗚…喂!放…咕嗚….”他試圖用手推阻這個大傢伙，但沒想到對方直接捏住他的手掌，舌頭將他的舌捲出拉起  
這樣的身高差，盧基諾口中的唾液順著他們接連的地方流下，全進了傭兵口中  
又接吻了數分鐘，盧基諾才摟住幾乎脫力的傭兵，單手執起那張紅撲撲的小臉  
“所以…我這是追求成功了?”  
“…..廢話”  
這只是開始

“回來了?”  
剛進行完最後一場遊戲，奈布回到兩人的房間  
這也是對方要求莊園主的  
“怎麼了?”他問  
盧基諾背對他坐在沙發上，那爆發力及強的尾巴一下一下拍著地面  
那是煩躁的表現  
“過來”  
奈布心中有些疑惑，但還是走了過去”發生甚麼?”  
他還沒和戀人面對面，就感受到一股殺氣，還沒反應過來身上的衣物就被對方幾刀劃為碎片，飄落在他腳下，連內衣褲都不剩  
“搞甚麼?!”他驚慌的退開幾步，語氣中帶了一點指責  
這不是第一次了  
老實說，他有些煩躁了  
“今天艾米麗觸摸了你”盧基諾語氣無辜的說”我不喜歡”  
看他這樣奈布也有些生氣，”她是醫生!不然你要我被放血致死嗎?!”  
他撕下身上剩餘的布料，看看後憤怒的丟在地板上  
“你下次再因為這種事這樣做，我們就分…”  
咚!  
尾巴下的木地板被一擊擊碎，發出的巨大聲響，把奈布嚇得一抖  
坐在沙發上的人猛的站起，他高大的體型給予傭兵不少壓力  
盧基諾手掌握的十分緊，一整個大手隱忍的顫抖  
“….別說那兩個字”他聲音十分低沉，略轉過來的眼睛似乎閃著恐怖的紅光  
“……”奈布張張嘴，最後用力一咬牙轉身去了浴室  
他不喜歡這樣  
熱水從他的頭上沖下，奈布將頭髮全往後撥到後腦勺  
他和盧基諾在一起，只是為了實現自己以前想有個歸宿的願望  
他自己也不確定是否喜歡對方，反正各取所需  
但現在這樣…太不自由了  
是不是因該….

“真的假的?”略提高的語氣，那是屬於杰克的聲音  
奈布姿勢不雅的一腳跨在椅子扶手上，另一手捏著叉子亂指”我覺得很煩，這不是我要的”  
杰克隨意的點點頭，手上不停的擠著奶油  
“你愛他嗎?”  
奈布愣愣，一口含住叉子悶悶回答”誰知道”  
沙一一  
“甚麼聲音?”他問  
“是小動物吧?被蛋糕味吸引來的”  
“若真不喜歡，不後悔，就分吧”杰克轉身拍拍手上的麵粉，然後熟練地解開蛋糕師的服裝”蛋糕好了，來吃吧”

很煩  
奈布踢踢腳下的石塊  
他已經盡他所能盡量拖延回家的時間了  
連杰克都被他以吃蛋糕的名義當了一整天的私人廚師  
“…還是回去吧”  
打開房間門，屋子裡很亮，但卻空無一人  
還沒回到家?  
“盧基諾?”他試喊一聲，終於在陽台找到人  
對方罕見的讓頭髮隨風飄散，襯衫凌亂的就像打過一架似的  
他雙手搭在鐵欄上，低著頭看不清表情  
奈布一瞬間不安襲上心頭，心中有個聲音讓他趕緊逃離這個地方  
“你去哪裡了?”他才後退一步，對方就開口了  
“…和朋友一起吃蛋糕”他小心地回答  
盧基諾哼笑一聲  
“朋友?”那雙銳利的蛇眼閃著憤怒的光芒”恐怕開膛手不是這樣想的吧?我想他最想做的事就是把你從我身邊偷走…還是說其實是你想離開我，去勾引別人的?!”  
“你在糊說些甚麼!”心中正煩惱的事又被提起，奈布忍不住朝他大吼”我不想和你說這些了!”  
手碰上門把，盧基諾就像被踩到尾八的貓般發出一聲威嚇的聲音，全速的衝往愛人的方向  
“休想離開我!”他怒吼著一尾八將人甩在牆面上，一拳頭揍向傭兵肚子  
肚子早已被蛋糕裝滿，奈布唔了一聲嘩啦啦的胃中的食物盡數吐出  
但眼前的伴侶還是按著他的頭發狠的出拳，奈布嘴巴微張，虛弱的咳出殘餘的食物  
盧基諾的目的或許就是為了讓他吐，他出拳的力道漸漸變輕，最後扶著他拍背  
“乖，將那傢伙的食物全吐出來”他發神經的呢喃，修長的手指探進奈布的嘴裡搔刮

躺坐在床上，奈布眼神無焦距的看著白色的牆面  
他的肚子到現在還是十分疼，胃袋也空空無也  
值得慶幸的是他的衣服已經換了，不然他肯定自己還會在吐一次  
木門被推開的聲音使他精神繃緊  
“舒服一點了嗎?”盧基諾拿著一碗海鮮粥走進房間  
那碗粥承的有些滿，對方只能用十分詭異的小碎步前進  
平常時奈布早已笑出聲，但他現在連高興的心情都提不起來  
自己所做的事也沒過幾個小時，盧基諾小心的坐到一旁的椅子上，手捏著湯匙小心的舀了一口粥到他嘴邊  
“不燙了”他說  
奈布撇了一眼，輕輕扭頭到另一邊  
來回幾次，盧基諾也火了  
“你就那麼喜歡那個開膛手?!”他憤怒的重放下陶瓷碗  
奈布想否認，但一想到這人的思維解釋也沒用，乾脆的扭頭不理他  
盧基諾眼裡有著瞬間的絕望，但他還是打起自己的精神  
“我不會放你走的…..永遠不會….”他喃喃自語，搖晃著身體走向自己的實驗房間

“盧基諾先生!盧基諾先生!”拿著菜籃，盧基諾轉身就看見園丁嬌小的身影  
這骯髒聒噪的傢伙也曾經碰過薩貝達…  
“何事?艾瑪小姐”  
“我聽說奈布生病了，我可以去看望他嗎?”艾瑪揮舞手中的工具，樣子倒和自己的父親里奧使用武器時樣子相近”艾瑪會幫奈布把病菌打跑的”  
“十分感謝你的心意，但薩貝達更希望病菌能止於自己”盧基諾笑笑，眼睛撇過經過走廊的杰克和約瑟夫”生病期間的薩貝達更聽話些。我最近都挺忙不能陪他，這下我們又能好好培養感情了”  
…..  
又往前幾步，杰克歪頭朝向一旁的約瑟夫”他剛剛是和我說話嗎?”  
“你他媽為甚麼問我”約瑟夫口氣不好回問

才走進玄關，他就聽見房間傳來的呻吟聲  
他心心念念的人兒被鐵鍊鎖在床上，雙眼微翻的顫抖著  
現正在奮力伸手去勾放在一邊桌上的假陽具  
“癢…好癢!”他的眼神迷亂，口中的唾液不自覺的流下滴落在床單上  
看到盧基諾來，他更是激動地去抓對方衣角  
“求你…求你幹我吧!我快癢死了!快…快進去幫我抓抓…”  
愛人這樣強烈的需要自己，盧基諾心中有著異樣的滿足感  
“我就說會變乖的吧”他吻吻奈布的嘴角，翻身上去  
一瓶粉色藥瓶滾落到地面上

**Author's Note:**

> 哈斯塔:這似乎和我之前用過的東西相似….  
> 銅魚:我得找個理由吧?


End file.
